dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Gate"s Timeline
BRW = Before Race War ; ARW = After Race War* 5501+ BRW - Events of time on Orr are currently unknown. * 5501+ BRW - Events of this time on Orr are currently unknown. * 5500 BRW - An unspecified accident opens a portal from Orr to the plane of Earth. * 5497 BRW - Scouts loyal to Drarum, a minor Shaitan Pasha, discover the portal. * 5495 BRW - Sensing the portal’s potential, Karum calls a meeting of his three most trusted allies. An Efreeti Malik named Kotishkitie, a Djinni Vizier named Ohrash, and a Marid Shahzada named Pleemini. * 5359 BRW - Following years of discussion, and planning, the four Genies begin to enact a plan to colonize the new world. * 5320 BRW - Drarum leads an army of Oreads through the portal, to begin terraforming the planet, which they christened Orr. * 4444 BRW - With a decent foothold carved out in the world, the Sylphs, led by Ohrash, enter the world and begin creating an atmosphere. * 4421 BRW - Undines and Pleemini enter the world, creating the oceans and weather. * 4211 BRW - Kotishkitie and the ifrits enter the world, bringing heat and life, collapsing the portal behind them. * 3100 BRW - Material corruption of the geniekin begins, transforming them into something that will later be called native outsiders, or, Oread, Slyph, Undine, and Ifrit. * 3057 BRW - The Heart of the World is activated, defining the elementals and their ‘corrupted’ offspring as ‘native’. * 3030 BRW - In response to the sudden appearance of the new races, Kotishkitie calls an emergency meeting of the elemental lords. * 3029 BRW - Kotishkitie and Drarum form an alliance, to attempt to reverse the corruption. Pleemini opposes them, expressing a desire to not stand in the way of fate. Ohrash and the Slyph council remain neutral. * 3008 BRW - Erios Lorel and Tikari Iknashia, an Aasimar cleric and Tiefling Wizardress discover Orr and devise a plan to create a haven for their kind. They gather those of like mind and open a temporary portal. * 3007 BRW - The Aasimar and Tieflings settle on a location and decide that the best way to be left alone is to build a city in the clouds. Construction of cloud city begins. * 3000 BRW - Geniekin birthrates are now half of what they were a century prior * 2989 BRW - In an effort to preserve his people, Kotishkitie orders his army to begin purging non-geniekin. After some convincing, Drarum’s army follows suit. * 2987 BRW - Pleemini declares war on the Fire-Earth alliance. Ohrash goes into isolation. * 2987 BRW - Cloud city is finished. It is still unknown to the rest of the world. * 2973 BRW - Pleemini begins augmenting her forces with material races. * 2969 BRW - Faced with overwhelming numbers, the Fire-Earth alliance begins losing territory. * 2961 BRW - On the verge of defeat, Kotishkitie’s mages rip open a portal to the plane of fire, leading to a mass Ifrit exodus from Orr, then collapse the portal behind them. The magical backlash wracks Orr with natural disasters, destroying the coastal capital of the Undine nation, and their underwater colony. * 2961 BRW - Drarum surrenders. * 2960 - Drarum, Pleemini, and Ohrash meet, decide that the genie-kin should return to their home planes and leave this world for their new, ‘native’ offshoots. * 2960 BRW - The Oread nation retreats back to their ancient strongholds. * 2960 BRW - Remaining Undines retreat to an underground stronghold. * 2960 BRW - The Sylph find Cloud City, and beg to be allowed to immigrate. They are allowed and vanish from the surface. * 1966 BRW - The first dragon emigrates to Eramar. He finds a dark hole and hides away. But more trickle to the continent from the west. * * 442 BRW - A massive beast, best described as a demonic dragon of massive proportions, arrives at Eramar from the West and begins to systematically destroy everything. * 401 BRW - Powerful residents of Cloud City force the demonic dragon through an artifact powered gate at the cost of many of their lives. * 78 BRW - War of the Races Begins * 42 BRW - Leolondalle Rooks farm becomes safe haven * 27 BRW - Founding of Rook * 0 ARW - War of the Races ends * 6 ARW - Mass exodus of people from Cypthea as magical energies and things summoned rip the city apart. Most flee to lands controlled by the United Mercantile Exchange but some few find their way to the newly emerging citystate of Rook. The event created a few of magic that would cause the future council to put a covert group in place who would work to control the amount of magic available in Rook. * 8 ARW - Council of Rook created * 21 ARW - Gnome adventures find a dead volcano island off the coast of Rook and form Mount possible * 27 ARW - An’Girok Din rises to power and begins teaching the way of life known as Tog Nar Sok Ti. * 29 ARW - A disciplined Orc Horde systematically takes control of the northern part of Western Eramar. It calls itself the Empire of Tog Nar. * 80 ARW - The First Orc Imp War begins * 86 ARW - Roderick Orii Vallonde II is born * 126 ARW - Roderick Orii Vallonde II and Orcs sign treaty to cease war * 146 ARW - Roderick dies * 146 ARW - The Imperial Realm, also known as the Four Kingdoms of Men, forms * 147 ARW - The order known as the Knights of Vollonde rise * 160 ARW - Settlement of Lin’Rah is formed * 174 ARW - Drow exiles emerge from underdark near Happy Valley, Oriar * 177 ARW - Drow exiles who remain underground beneath Oriar sign co-existence pact with Oriar * 189 ARW - Pact between Oriar and the Drow exiles evolves into a full scale alliance * 193 ARW - Our Story Begins! * 194 ARW - Second Orc Imp War begins * 194 ARW - The Heart of the World is activated for a second time, defining all the regular native races as native except for the Ifrit. * 196 ARW - DG began * 202 ARW - Current Year